


Giovanni's Star

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Disabled Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is disgusted by ron's eating habits, Harry is so a Slytherin, He drives the ministry insane, Other, Triwizard Tournament, harry likes to create pokegear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Harry potter's name comes out of the goblet of fire but how? Harry Potter had been missing since he was six. Now he's pulled along with others by the Goblet to Hogwarts. He's not the boy they expect and Harry knows this is gonna be an awful time. Harry is now Harry Giovanni son of the Boss of Team Rocket. How will that fact affect what is to come of the Triwizard Tournament?
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot and my ideas. I make no profit.

Giovanni loved his sons. The three of them equally. Ash was his eldest, Silver was his middle son, and lastly there was little Harry. Harry had always been sickly so he wasn’t seen out much. Out of his three children Harry was the only one not blood related to him. When Harry said he wanted to make friends with a bunch of pokemon he immediately asked for one of each pokemon to be brought to him. 

Harry had a way with pokemon it seemed. They flocked to him and never wanted to leave. Giovanni admitted he didn’t mind giving up some pokemon (a lot) if it made Harry smile. Harry had even come out with a strange storage case that could carry an unlimited amount of pokeballs. He called it a poke-trunk. Harry had been happy to send it out to young trainers. Both his other sons currently had one as well as team rocket’s members and himself. 

He hadn’t expected anything for that day until Harry rolled his wheelchair into the room with his poke-trunk on his lap. “Dad?” He looked over from his coffee and paper to see his Persian moving quickly to rub against Harry’s legs. Harry laughed. 

“What is it son?” He asked, grabbing his own poke-trunk. He kneeled down to be eye level with his youngest who was fourteen currently. It made him think about how his children were getting older. Except Ash. Ash seemed to not age. He needed to look into that. “Are you feeling okay?”

Harry looked a little pale. “I don’t feel good dad. I have a bad feeling too. Something’s going to happen. To Jessi, James, Meowth, Ash, Silver, Me, and You. Persian and Pikachu too, I think? I’m scared.” 

Giovanni gently ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Whatever happens I'll be right here to protect you.” He then tapped Harry’s poke-trunk. “Do you want me to send a message out that everyone should carry all their pokemon?” Harry nodded quickly. 

Harry watched his dad send out an email to those Harry mentioned. He hoped Ash and Silver heeded the warning. Persian plopped down on his lap to cheer him up the best she could. Harry smiled at her and kissed her gem. He got a lick to his chin in return. He then looked out the window. He hoped they would all be safe. 


	2. Pulled

Harry felt like his body was burning more each day. It had been a week since he’d told his dad and he now felt so ill he couldn’t leave his chair. He weakly rolled into the room he knew his dad was having a meeting with his Team Rockets. He spotted Jessie, James and Meowth standing at attention to the side. All sound stopped when he rolled in looking deathly pale and weak. 

Giovanni sat up straighter. “Harry? Son? You shouldn’t be out of bed?” He stated, looking at him. He stood up shocking everyone who didn’t know how gentle he was with his youngest. “Harry?” He asked as he knelt down in front of him.

Harry looked at him. “Five minutes. Whatever’s going to happen is going to happen in five minutes.” He shivered. “Feels like i’m burning up. Everything hurts. Feels like a painful version of when Celebi brought me to you.”

Giovanni’s eyes widened. “Then this is…?” 

Harry’s body glowed slightly green. “My home world is pulling me back and dragging others with me.” His body shook from the pain jolting through him. Then he felt it. “Oh god…” He gasped out. His body arched before he was engulfed in green flames. He screamed in pain and then he was gone.

Giovanni looked to be in shock for a moment. “Harry!” He yelled right before he was engulfed in similar flames. Persian next followed by Jesie, James, and Meowth. In Pallet Town, Ash and his pokemon disappeared in a vortex of green flames scaring his friends and family. Similarly in Goldenrod City, Silver vanished in flames along with his things and pokemon. It would be a while before they returned. 

_ Meanwhile in another world…. _

The final name was about to come out of the Goblet any second now. Everyone watched in anticipation. Durmstrung had Krum and Beubatons had Delacour. Only Hogwarts’ champion was left to be chosen. Flames shot forth releasing the final name. “Cedric Diggory!” Cheers went up when that was announced.

Just as Dumbeldoor turned to go back up to the Staff table the flames in the Goblet reawoke and shot high into the air. Another slip of paper flew out. Confused, the headmaster grabbed it. He nearly choked on air. The name was one the whole wizarding world had mourned for. A boy they thought was long dead and gone. “...Harry Potter.” He said barely above a whisper but in the silence of the room it had echoed as if it had been yelled.

After a moment the Goblet started shooting huge fire encased green orbs into the air. The students screamed and had to dodge as the fireballs fell to the ground. There were nine in total. Before they hit the floor of the Great Hall they combined into one huge ball before the fire vanished leaving six people and what looked like three creatures. The people were groaning in pain as they laid there. 

As everyone watched the pile for danger the people started to speak. “James get your elbow out of my chest.” “Jessie get your knee out of my spine.” “Meowth wants both of you to get off him.” “Pikachu, are you okay?” “Pika.” “Harry?” “I’m okay dad. My chairs tipped over and Silver’s across my legs.” “You have bony knees little brother.” “Meow.”

As the pile seemed to sort itself out they saw the group was made of three adults, three children, and three animals. There was an intimidating black haired man in a suit with a giant cat at his hip. He helped sit up a wheelchair and placed a black haired green eyed boy into it. There was a red haired teen who helped the other black haired boy with blue eyes up from the ground. One the blue eyed boy’s shoulder was a yellow creature. 

The last two were adults. A woman with long red hair so bright it was like an apple glinting in the sun making it look slightly pink in places. The male had shoulder length blue hair. At their feet was a strange cat standing on it’s back legs. On its head looked like a gold plate like how the first man’s cat had a red gem on its forehead. Each one of them had a pack and what looked like a box. 

The boy in the wheelchair noticed who the other two boys were glaring at the adults and diffused the situation. “Where are we?” This had all nine looking around at the room and the wizards and witches surrounding them. “I don’t think we’re in Kanto Region anymore, dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact #7: I have sent in my original novels to publishers before to only be denied repeatedly due to my age.


	3. Tossed

Harry watched as the bearded old man walked up to them. His dad moved in front of him while he saw Jessie and James moving in front of Ash and Silver. Meowth and Persian moved to protect their backs. Everyone had a pokeball in their hands at the ready. He held his hands up to calm them. “I’m Albus Dumbeldoor the headmaster of this school. It seems the Goblet here summoned you here. Would there happen to be a Harry Potter among you? His name was chosen by the Goblet somehow. That could be what brought you.”

Harry peeked around his dad’s leg. “I’m Harry Potter. I go by Harry Giovanni now though. Have since I was six. Where are we? I felt a pull start in my body a week ago and today it got so bad I was in a lot of pain. Whatever summoned us hurt me alot. My body still aches and that’s not from the fall.” He said wheeling himself into view and pointing his finger at the old man. Harry wagged his finger scolding the man as he did. 

“Brripi!” Sounded through the building startling everyone. Harry jerked his head to the Goblet. Peeking around the cup was a Celebi. Harry’s eyes landed on it and he smiled. 

“Celebi!” He said holding out his arms for the tiny pokemon. It barrelled into his chest as fast as it could. He hugged it as it talked away into his chest. He laughed every now and then when it had cute little freak outs in his lap. His laughter echoed through everyone’s and gave them a warm feeling of home and safety. 

After calming the little pokemon down he felt his dad lean over his shoulder to wiggle his fingers at Celebi who grabbed them. “Hello, Celebi. Did you help bring us here?” The Celebi nodded playing with his fingers and then it started chattering away. Harry smiled. His dad looked at him. “Harry would you translate?”

Harry nodded. “Celebi said that it did help. It tried to lessen the damage the summoning would have done to me. Apparently being pulled between worlds by a flaming cup would have killed me. Celebi saved my life again. Just like when I was six you saved me then too. Brought me to dad.” Harry hugged the pokemon close. “Thank you Celebi. My little hero.” 

It nuzzled his chest chattering away. Harry didn’t translate this time but his face brightened. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a red and white ball. He tapped it against Celebi’s head and let out a squeal of joy when he disappeared. The ball flashed three times before stopping. With wide eyes he turned to his dad. “Celebi asked me to be his trainer.” He hugged the ball to his chest. “He wants me…”

Giovanni smiled down at his youngest. “Take good care of him son. He’s trusting you with his future and life. You have a lot of pokemon to take care of so don’t neglect them.” He kissed Harry’s hair making His son’s nose curl. 

He pushed at Giovanni while laughing. “Da-ad!” He whined and finally pushed him away after Giovanni chuckled. Harry huffed before pulling his poke-trunk from where it latched onto the back of his wheelchair. He placed it on the floor and clicked the latch. It opened with a tch sound similar to opening a soda. Row after row of shelves popped upward and to the sides. There were hundreds of pokeballs within. In total there were eight main shelves and several on the sides. 

Ash’s mouth fell open as did the others. Jessie and James smiled. Giovanni grinned proudly. Silver whistled. “That’s a lot of pokemon, little brother.” Silver said ruffling Harry’s hair. Just because he hated his dad didn’t mean he hated his little brother. 

Harry nodded and trailed his fingers along the rows looking for where to place Celebi’s pokeball. After a moment he pulled out a side shelf. It extended to show twenty slots. All empty. He gently placed Celebi down. He then ran his finger on the pokeball. “I’ll call you Celest.” He took out a pack of tiny cards and a pen. After writing down the name he slipped it into the tab in front of the pokeball. “My pretty Celest.”

Closing the shelf he looked around to see the strange adults were coming closer to him. He glared at them. A woman in green frowned at him. “Young man, it’s rude to ignore those around you and highly disrespectful to act the way you are.”

He could hear Jesie and James growling behind him. His dad looked ready to kill this woman. He stood at his full height. “How dare you? How dare you even think you have a right to speak with my sons, let alone my youngest? My son has done nothing wrong and you dare accuse him of ignoring you people? None of you spoke at all while Celebi chose Harry. My son has been nothing but polite to all of you even though you have dragged us here from our homes and world to this crazy place you have yet to explain about. All I have heard is that it’s a school and that we were summoned by that goblet. So far only you people have been disrespectful.” 

They reared back in surprise at his words. Harry smiled up at his dad. He truly cared for them. He may not show it but he does. He was closing his poke-trunk when he heard his name. He looked up. “Yeah, dad?”

Giovanni looked down at him. “Go outside with your brothers, Jessie, and James. I’ll need to speak with the adults alone.” He nodded and picked up his trunk to put it back on his chair. He then rolled his chair over to Ash and Silver. Giovanni looked at Jessie and James. “Watch them. Do not let any harm come to my sons. You have full permission to use your pokemon.” 

The two ad Meowth saluted while straightening their backs. “Yes, boss! We won’t let you down!” 

He glared. “You had better not or i’ll have not only your jobs but your hides.” He hissed out making everyone feel a drop in temperature and fear run through their blood. The three nodded scared before running to catch up with the three children and Pikachu. 

A blonde girl with misty eyes stood up. “I’ll show them around. It’s dark out currently so I'll take them to a special room where they can relax and be free. The castle tends to change on it’s own. They’ll be fine with me, sir.” She had radishes as earrings and was barefoot for some reason. He couldn’t feel any lies coming from her so he nodded. She moved as if gliding over to the others. He then turned back to the adults. “Now, I believe we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact: I can't drive.


	4. Assurance

Harry let the blonde girl lead them through the castle until they came to a staircase. She moved over to show them a tunnel behind a tapestry. She held it open for them. “This will lead us to where we need to go. No need to worry about stairs. We’re going to a special room the castle has prepared for your coming on the seventh floor.”

Harry nodded feeling she meant them no harm. “You knew we were coming.” He said as they walked along the tunnel that lit up as they walked.

She nodded. “Yes, I foresaw it and the castle led me to this tunnel and your room. The castle is sentient in a way and she protects her children and guests. She talks often of the psychic child who is loved by the other world’s gods and beings. She says you are powerful and to be protected.” She pushed open a door revealing a corridor. 

Once they stepped out the door closed and was shown to have been a tapestry. A very ugly tapestry. She nodded. “The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Which we just came out of. Shh, no one knows of that secret passage yet. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. Hogwarts, however, has decided to allow the door to appear to you if you think of a safe place for you.” 

She then twirled over to the other wall and walked three times. A door appeared and she motioned them inside. Inside was a huge field and a manor. There was a forest off to one side and a lake to the other. They looked in awe. Turning he could see an area suited to every pokemon type.

Harry gaped for a moment longer before she spoke again. “You can let your pokemon freely roam around in here. It’s safe for them and you. No one can enter unless they know of this place and what you are using it for. I will let you all settle in and go collect your father when he is finished with the headmaster and teachers. If you need anything call for Dobby. He can help you.” She then left making the door disappear.

Jessie startled. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

Harry smiled. “I used my psychic abilities. I could tell everything she said was true. This is a safe place for us and our pokemon to roam free.” He then took a deep breath and rolled his wheelchair up the path that appeared for him. “Cool.” Once he was near the manor he pulled his poke-trunk onto his lap. The others did the same. 

Harry opened it and grabbed the first pokemon on the top. He pressed the button releasing a wooloo. He pulled the shelf out showing thirteen other pokeballs with a similar tag. As he released them the others were amazed. His first fourteen released pokemon were all wooloo. Ash looked at him. “Why so many?”

Harry blinked up at him at the question. “I didn’t want to take the herd away from each other so I just captured them all so they could still be together. It seemed to make them happy.” He said smiling as the herd took off into the field to graze. 

Ash nodded and took out his poke-trunk. It didn’t have nearly as many pokeballs as Harry’s. He took out the first ball and smiled. It was his dragonite. He gave it a quick pat on the nose before it took off to look around. He then released a Gengar. It went over towards the tower like building over in the shadows. He then released three more. A Riolu, a Farfetch’d, and a Rotom Phone. Ash startled. “When did he get in there? I never caught you.”

Harry smiled and laughed. He’d never told anyone but he could hear the voices of the pokemon. “Rotom says he wanted to join you when he heard you talking about a dangerous journey being hinted at.” 

They all looked at him. Silver’s eyes widened just as he released Kingdra. They watched it disappear into the water section. “Okay then. That just happened.” Silver said, then looked at his little brother. “And when were you going to tell me that you could understand pokemon?”

Harry looked down and twiddled his fingers. “I thought you might think it weird.” He said biting his lip. Silver shook his head bending down. 

“Harry, never think that. You have a gift. A great gift you should be proud of.” He then hugged him as best he could around the trunk. “I am proud of you.” 

Harry sniffled and hugged him back. “Will dad think it’s weird?” He asked against Silver’s shoulder. Silver hugged him tighter. If their dad did he’d beat him up.

A hand landed on Harry’s shoulder. He peeked up to see his dad. “Son, I love you and being able to understand pokemon is great. You, Silver and Ash are my sons. I care for you each equally and think you are perfect the way you are. Everything the three of you do is special and I can never find that weird.” He pulled all three of them into an awkward hug. Ash and Silver seemed hesitant to hug back but Harry did so happily. 

They continued to release pokemon. Harry merely smirked at Ash when he released thirty tauros. Ash blushed. Silver snickered as he released the rest of his own pokemon. It took Harry the longest to release all of his. The adults released theirs while watching them. Giovanni smiled. He wanted to see his boys happy. 

_ Meanwhile in the staff room… _

Minerva sat in her seat nursing a cup of tea. “I don’t like that man. He’s horrible but he knew what he was talking about. He put you in your place.” She said pointing at Albus. 

Albus popped a candy in his mouth with a sour look. “He had to have been the one to kidnap the poor boy. The others too. We must find a way to get those children free from his grasp.” 

Snape snorted. “Personally I think we should have the boy sorted and let his head of house decide what to do with him. That Lovegood girl has already hidden the lot of them within the castle somewhere.” He turned to the charms instructor. “She’s one of yours, have you managed to get her to say anything?”

The little’s member of the staff shook his head. “All she says is that Hogwarts provided a room for them. She then smiled and said that Harry was safe where he is.” He said looking the most confused out of all of them. 

Sprout huffed and set her cup down. “Maybe we should just come out and ask them in the morning. The boy is in a chair for merlin’s sake. As you can tell he cannot walk, how do they think he will do the tournament tasks now that he has been forced to enter?”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “I want to give the boys each a checkup. See how their health is. We can go from there on whether he needs to be removed from this Giovanni’s home. For now we just need to do what we can to make them welcome. Get them to trust us not scare them away.”

Albus sighed and noticed how they weren’t getting anywhere. “How about we break for the night and come together for a meeting tomorrow after we have all found out more?” The staff nodded and got up to leave. He looked out at the grounds. Where had they gone so wrong? Why was he brought back now when it was so dangerous? Was this the prophecy forcing it’s completion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact: I still live with my parents.


	5. Dawning

Harry snuggled deeper into the covers surrounding him. He could feel fur against his skin so he knew that a couple of pokemon had decided to join him in bed. He could feel the light from the window against his eyelids and he buried his face into whomever’s fur was in front of him. He heard chuckling and peeked up to see Silver in the doorway laughing at him. He raised up a hand and gave him the middle finger.

He felt the bed dip so he groaned and looked at his elder brother. “What?” He hissed out. As Silver slipped to sit beside him. There looked to be about four pokemon crowded around him. Four that he could see. 

Silver smiled down at him. “Looks like you got crowded in here.” Harry huffed and snuggled back down wrapping his arms around his dad’s Persian. She gave a purr as he rubbed her fur. 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I went to bed alone and it seems I have three persian and a vulpix surrounding me when I woke up there was just fur everywhere.” He heard yips from the doorway and then the bed dipped once more. 

Silver chuckled. “Seems like the babies have decided they want you.” At this Harry peeked up once more to see several baby pokemon at the end of the bed. Harry sighed and just grunted. The babies took that as permission and moved to curl around him. Silver just laughed. “I’ll go see about breakfast.” 

Harry gave him a thumbs up. “That Luna said to call Dobby. Don’t know how we’d do that?” He mumbled before a pop was heard. A small creature with big eyes and bat wing-like ears stood before them. Harry let out a shriek and pulled the babies away. Persian sat up like a spring and hissed. 

There were several loud footsteps before everyone stood in the room pokeball in hand. The little creature wrung its ears in its hands and started to cry. “Dobby sorry. Dobby bad.” It then started to hit itself with a lamp. “Dobby only meant to tell young masters breakfast was ready.”

Harry cringed and reached forward to grab the lamp. “No, you did nothing wrong. The fault is mine. You startled me.” He set the lamp back on the bedside table. “Thank you for telling me about breakfast.”

The little creature sniffed and looked up wide eyes at Harry. “Young master doesn’t want to punish Dobby?” Harry reared back in shock

“Punish you? Why on earth should you be punished for doing your job?” Harry asked, watching Dobby sob. “Don’t hurt yourself again, okay?”

“Young master so great.” Dobby nodded before disappearing with a big tear filled smile. 

Harry relaxed once he was gone. “That was weird and stressful.” He said looking at the others who were slack jawed at how he had diffused the situation so easily. “What?” He tilted his head cutely. “Dobby said breakfast was ready. I’m hungry so let's go eat. Dad, can you help me get ready for the day and head down?” 

Giovanni nodded and walked over to Harry. “Sure son.” He then patted Persian on the head. “Good Persian. You protected Harry splendidly.” The others all shuffled out to go get ready themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat short chapter since my meds are kicking in again making me sleepy.


	6. Sorting

Harry let James push his wheelchair up to the Great Hall. Luna was once more leading them around. Harry liked her. She was just as quirky as he was. As they entered he heard the hall go silent. He guessed he’d have to get used to being stared at while here. Persian purred from his left side to comfort him. 

Harry held tight to the baby vulpix that were in his lap. All five were curled up in a pile sleeping on his lap. It was adorable. Four brown furred and one rare black furred vulpix. He saw a lady standing at the front with a stool and a ragged hat. Harry raised an eyebrow. “What’s that for?” He asked, confused.

The woman smirked and picked up the hat. “This is the sorting hat and it shall decide what house you are going to be placed in, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry deadpanned at her words. As she went to approach him with the hat he held up his hand to stop her. “I think not.” He said and James agreed, pulling out a pokeball. 

She stopped confused at his words and actions. “Every child that attends Hogwarts must be sorted and so shall you.” 

Harry growled waking the pile of baby vulpix on his lap. He glared. “Ma’am, I am not a student of this school nor will I ever be. I have completed my required schooling back in my home world and don’t plan to stay here beyond this dumb tournaments end. We will go back home and you will not stop us.” 

His words and glare startled those watching. Just who was this child truly? They could feel the power rolling off of him. He was strong despite being in a wheelchair. The woman stepped back in shock at his glare. Harry wheeled his chair around. “If anything ma'am, I’ll support the Viridian City Gym my dad runs. Not your school who already has a student in this farce of a tournament. Dad told me what it’s about and how I'm magically bound to compete. Well by your words that is. However, dad thinks you are just trying to control me and has already taken the initiative to speak with people who can find out the truth. Should he find out I am not obligated to compete but rather whomever entered my name then they shall be forced to take my place and participate or lose their magic.” He looked over his shoulder, glaring once more. “And the name is Giovanni, not Potter. Get it right.”

He then rolled himself back out of the room. James following quickly behind his charge. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Do you think it was a mistake? Your being chosen, that is?” Harry stopped and hung his head. 

Harry sighed. “No. I knew this world would drag me back to it at some point and I'd be in the thick of it.” He gently petted the babies in his lap. “Did my dad ever explain to you how I came to him? Of how I lost the use of my legs?” He said as James carried his wheelchair out onto the front lawn of the school. Harry knew they had someone listening in from the shadows. 

James frowned. “No. Boss was very secretive. The only thing he did say was that your health was failing most of the time and you were constantly hospitalized.” He felt Harry rest his hand on his and give it a squeeze.

Harry let the babies down to play in the grass. “I hate this world for a reason. My parents died when I was one and I was dropped in nothing but a thin blanket on my aunt and uncle’s doorstep in the cold of November 1st after dark. My aunt wanted nothing to do with me and they did their best to crush my spirit and all happiness from me. As soon as I could understand what to do I was put to work as their slave. At three I was cooking their meals and all the chores. If it wasn’t to their liking I got a beating and thrown into my cupboard. When I was six my uncle came home from work pissed and drunker than ever before. To keep him from beating on my aunt and cousin who he’d set his sights on I dropped a plate.”

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fist. “Even though they hated me and beat the shit out of me I wasn’t going to let him hurt them. The plate drew his attention and you can guess what happened.” Harry grasped his legs. “I woke up in the hospital with my aunt standing at the side of the bed. She’d called the cops on Uncle Vernon. He’d never hurt any of us again but the cost was my legs and my health. When she left saying she planned to abandon me because she couldn’t take care of a ‘freak’ who was also disabled I didn’t have the strength nor the spirit to live so I begged whatever god existed to just kill me.” 

James hugged him from behind. “Yet, you’re alive and you’re here. You survived tragedy and you’re strong now.” It hurt to hear that Harry went through such pain.

Harry leaned into the hug. “James, my health was failing, I had lost the use of my legs, and had a stab wound just below my heart.” His words shocked James and their listening stalker. “Harry looked at his babies. “I should have died. They said I wouldn’t survive the wound.” He touched his chest where the scar was. “But then, Celebi appeared and asked if I wanted to be loved and cared for. To have an actual family. To live.” 

Harry gazed out at the grounds. “All I'd ever wanted was that. And so I went with Celebi and was brought to Dad. I remember how hard it was for him to get used to having another child around. Not including a bedridden child who was so ill it was a miracle I survived.” Harry weakly took James’ hand. “I can still see the worry in his eyes. He’s scared I'm going to die. My health is precarious as it is. This place is new and I already am susceptible to catching ill at the littlest of things. Who knows what I could get here?” 

James stiffened. “It’s best I get you back inside then. I don’t want boss to kill me if you so much as caught a sniffle. Back inside you go. I’ll go search the library for medical books. We need to know anything you could end up catching and how to prevent that.” 

Harry agreed and called the babies back to his lap. As they heard back inside Harry felt their stalker’s eyes watching him. He felt his chest tighten and knew today was going to be a bad one. Just as they got inside he started coughing into his hand. James freaked out when he pulled his hand away to reveal blood. “Looks like it’s going to be a bad day for my immune system it seems. You can take me back to bed James. Doesn’t look like i’ll be leaving it for the rest of the day.” Harry felt their shadow stiffen before vanishing as they headed back to the seventh floor.


	7. Drifting

Giovanni sat beside Harry’s bed watching his youngest breathe. It had become a normal routine for him to do when Harry had an episode and had to stay in bed. It scared him that Harry could suddenly stop breathing at any time. Gently combing Harry’s hair back out of his face he leaned back. “I’ve done everything I can. I’ve found no way out for you from this tournament.”

Harry sighed. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t but I didn’t want to give up hope you would.” He looked at the door and nodded. “Have Jessie speak with the Healer and James go to the library to see what he can find about magical illnesses and cures. He mentioned wanting to do so.”

Giovanni nodded. “I’ll speak with them in a moment but first you need rest. Your body was weakened by the trip here.” Harry nodded and lay back. Persian was pressed against his side as comfort. Harry snuggled into her with a smile. 

Giovanni waited until Harry was asleep to take action. He didn’t trust those in the castle but he needed a competent healer to check over his son. Closing the door he leaned his back against it with a sigh. “Dobby?” 

Dobby appeared. He had learned from Luna that Dobby could be called if needed for just about everything. “What does yous need of Dobby?”

Giovanni looked the little being over. “I want you to bring the most competentant healer at this school here. I need them to look over my son. His health is not the best and he needs a healer.” He then looked back at the door to Harry’s room. “One who will not betray Harry if possible.”

Dobby nodded. “Dobby knows of one. He gave an oath to protect young master Harry when the young master was born. Dobby shall get him.” He then disappeared with a tiny pop. 

Giovanni went to go find Jssie, James, Silver, and Ash. He knew they would want to know. He found James tending to the pokemon while Meowth lounged nearby on a sun warmed rock. “James.”

James looked up from where he was feeding a cherubi. “What do you need, boss?” He stood up after setting the bowl down and moved over to feed the next pokemon that ate the same poke food. 

Giovanni had come to realise that James, despite not being able to steal a pokemon correctly, was actually a fine pokemon trainer. “I’ve asked Dobby to bring a competent and loyal healer who won’t spill our secrets to see Harry. Harry has said you have made mention of raiding the library for anything of use to Harry and us.” 

James perked up and nodded. “Indeed I did.” Giovanni knew from the determined look on James’ face that should Harry ask him to commit murder James would do so without question. He liked how devoted the man was to protecting his son. 

Giovanni smirked. “Good.” He motioned for the blue haired male to follow him and was quite happy when he did so. “Now. I want you to take a notebook and write down the titles of every book in that library by section. It seems we will not be going back anytime soon so I have taken it upon myself to get a suitable business going in the almost two weeks we’ve been here. I made a deal with the goblins that guard Harry’s money. If he survives this tournament they are emancipating him and he’ll have free reign of his family's money. Harry and I have spoken about this. He wants to use almost all of the money in his family vaults before we leave to avoid it being used improperly.” 

James’ eyes widened. “We’re going to build Harry a library.” He then nodded. “We should also get as much of everything we can from this world to take back with us. You don’t know what could be useful in our world.”

Giovanni nodded. “Get to your task. I still need to speak with Jessie and my sons.” 

James nodded. “Jessie is doing an inventory of the kitchens here. She wants to do so of each room in case something goes missing.” He then looked over towards the large water type area the room provided. “Ash and Silver are over that way.”

Giovanni nods and walks back inside to find Jessie. He’d see to the boys last. Heading to the kitchen area he found Jessie glaring at the cabinets. “Jessie.”

She startled and looked at him. “Did you know this place has absolutely no food stocked in the kitchen? That’s atrocious. We have to rely on the food their House elf Dobby brings us. I don’t trust them not to try poisoning us at some point.” She gave a disgusted look. 

Giovanni scowled at that thought. “I have a job for you. Harry said I should have you try speaking with the nurse here and compare our worlds medical fields. I also would like you to do another job for me. I was informed by Miss Lovegood that only the local newspaper’s gossip woman has been asked to do an article on the Tournament. I’d like you to send out letters with Harry’s abra to these main newspapers. Since their countries schools are participating they should have the right to do interviews as well and Miss Lovegood has been asked to be our newspaper for her father’s magazine, The Quibbler.” He handed her a list of newspapers and a stack of letters. “The letters need to go out immediately since they plan the tournament interviews for tomorrow.”

Jessie nodded and took the list. “I’ll get right to it, boss.” He nodded and left her to go seek out his wayward sons. He found them practice dueling with their pokemon out in the water type area. He watched for a bit then made himself known. 

“Boys, we need to talk for a moment.” Both of them glared at him. He motioned them over and they did so reluctantly. “Put your hate aside for now.” He watched them look at each other then him. “A healer will be brought in here to tend to Harry. He’ll want you two in there with him. They should be here soon. Right now Harry is resting with Persian.” 

Ash nodded. “We’ll head up first.” He dragged Silver behind him to stop any complaints. Giovanni followed them back inside. This was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact #6(I think): My room looks like a hoarders episode for book lovers and artists.


End file.
